Signs
by ilikegoo
Summary: Gibbs wondered how he missed the signs. Tiva fic, my first be nice, first chapter's really short, just trying to figure out if i should continue or not, if this thing had 3 genres the third would be humor or atleast thats what i'm aiming for
1. Card

Ok my first Tiva fic lets hope this goes ok. Flashbacks in Italics.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Gibbs took a deep breath as he turned the key in the door knob and pushed open the door to Tony's apartment, he's been here once before, when a bartender found his card attached to Tony's keys, when he took them because it he was too drunk to drive after his break up with Jeanne.

_Gibbs was just about to pour a glass of Bourbon when the phone rang, Gibbs picked it up, "hi is this special agent LJ Gibbs?" the mystery caller asked_

_-"Yeah this is Gibbs" he answered "Who's calling?"_

_- "Sorry my name is Mike O'Hanlon, I'm the bartender at O'Hanlon's on the corner of M and Capitol street. I got a guy here who had too much and has your number on it saying call if needed." The caller said_

_-Gibbs took an exasperated breath "yeah, is it a guy in suit with too much product in his hair?" _

_-Mike laughed "Yeah, Tony, regular here I guess you're the boss right? Anyway any chance you can come pick him up?" _

_-"Yeah. Gimme 20 and have a cup of coffee ready add it to DiNozzo's tab."_

The apartment looked different then, now it had subtle touches of someone else living there. He looked around the living room saw Tony in most of it, huge plasma on the wall, another wall dedicated to his movie collection, an Ohio state blanket, a green hoodie that belonged to a girl, a half drunk bottle of beer and half drunk glass of wine , a hairbrush on some shelves and a photograph of smiling Anthony DiNozzo with his arms around a happier Ziva David. He looked at the next picture and the picture after that and wondered how he missed the signs.

TBC

Each chapter will be a photograph on the wall and will be in both normal and flashback's virtual cookie for anyone who can guess where Tony is, i don't think it's clear in this one.


	2. The Green Dress

A/N ok, if I'm being truthful I haven't decided where Tony is.

Green Dress

Gibbs looked at the next photo on the wall, it was a photo of Tony and Ziva, Tony and Ziva were obviously dressed to impress, with Tony in a tuxedo and Ziva in a strapless dress that came to just above the knees.

_Flashback 1:_

"_Hey Zee-Vah!" Tony called from his desk, _

_-"What Tony?" Ziva asked looking up from her computer. Gibbs looked down from the balcony by MTAC at the two agents, "Ziva are you going to the NCIS charity fundraiser?" Tony asked_

"_I do not know, what is it?" Ziva asked now giving her full attention to Ton, Tony just smiled and said in his best Sean Connery accent_

_-"Bond, James Bond. It's a bond night Ziva and you know every Bond has his Bond Girl..." _

Gibbs laughed at the photo of Tony and Ziva, with Tony posing like he had a gun, "glad you found your Bond girl DiNozzo."

_Flashback 2_

"_TONY!" McGee shouted waving his hand, which had a coffee mug attached to it by super glue_

_-"McGoo, you're looking a bit McStuck." Tony managed to get out whilst laughing, although that was cut short by a sharp slap to the back of the head_

_-"Grab your gear we got a dead marine." Gibbs shouted._

_After days of work, the team were finally ready to bust the sailor who killed the marine, who was sleeping with his girlfriend who was also his CO, as Abby put it the whole situation was a bit "Hinky" but just as the team was about to burst through the doors then the sailor opened up fire on them, catching Tony where his bullet proof vest didn't cover, Gibbs took out the sailor with a single shot, whilst Ziva had run over to Tony,_

_-"You have a licence to kill, not be killed Tony." She said to him, he smiled feebly_

_-"Dr No, the first and best..." the rest of his sentence was cut off by a moan of pain._

_Gibbs came over to investigate, Ziva leaned over and whispered something in his ear before taking his hand in hers, she didn't let go even as the paramedics loaded him in to the ambulance._

_Later at the hospital, Gibbs and the rest of the team, including Abby and Ducky sat outside, when the doctor came over, "Mr DiNozzo will be fine, it was a bit of struggle, must be hell of a dress you promised him miss David." Ziva just smiled_

_-"What dress Ziva?" Abby asked_

_-"The strapless green one." _

_End Flashback_

Gibbs laughed at the memory and mentally slapped DiNozzo for staying alive just because he wanted to see Ziva in that dress. Although he did remember she looked good in it well until she threw up on it.

_Flashback 3_

_Tony and Ziva were dancing and drinking, then drinking and dancing for most of the night, when annoyed Gibbs told them he'd called a cab to take them home_

_-"Come on my little ninja, there's a nice king sized bed with 100% Eygptian cotton sheets waiting for you at home." A very drunk Tony cooed to an even drunker Ziva._

_-"I am coming hairy butt." She snapped_

_-"I think someone's had too much Zeeeeeeee-vaaaaaahhhhhahhhhh" he replied laughing_

_-"I will show you too much Di...Di...." she stuttered trying to get his name out before she vomited (she failed). _

_End Flashback_

"I always wondered how he knew what size her bed was and what sheets she had,." Gibbs mused to himself.

TBC

Here's another one cus i'm nice and people were reviewing and adding me to_ story alert._


End file.
